My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 1
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This is a revamp of the first volume from 'My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars'. As always please read, enjoy and post your reviews, as I love to read them.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 1.**_

_Chapter 1._

It all started on a cold and wet Sunday morning, here in my home town of Kidderminster in the UK. I was working on my computer, well when I say working I actually mean messing around, anyway, before messing around on my computer I had been watching an episode of my favourite show on TV, the show was 'The Biker Mice From Mars'. I decided that I would do a search on the internet for anything to do with The Biker Mice From Mars.

The search came back with all the usual stuff, DVD's, toys and that sort of thing, then right at the bottom of the last search page I found a link that just had two words on it, the two words were Biker Mice.

With me being the inquisitive sort I decided to activate the link, so I clicked my mouse on the link and was amazed to find the Biker Mice e-mail contacts page. They were all here, General Stoker, General Carbine, Commander Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, Rimfire and even Charley. Having found this page I did what any inquisitive person would do, I clicked on one of the contacts, Vinnie's to be more precise.

My 'compose e-mail' page opened up so I began to type.

_My Message to Vinnie._

Hi Vinnie, I know that this is gonna sound kinda weird but I'm a great fan of The Biker Mice and watch every episode, including the re-runs. I know that you guys are just cartoon characters but I thought that maybe we could stay in touch via e-mail.

I hope to speak to you soon.

Daz.

At the end of my message I left my contact details and then clicked send, I turned my computer off and went out for the day, I would check my e-mails later upon my return, I didn't know why I would do that cos all I would receive would be a message from the postmaster saying something like "Message undeliverable" or something like that.

_Chapter 2._

I arrived home at around 7:00 pm, I made myself something to eat then decided to switch my computer on. I activated my messenger program and noticed that I had an e-mail. _Well here's the message from the Postmaster,_ I thought, but no it wasn't from the Postmaster, it was from Vinnie.

I could not believe it at first, but then curiosity got the better of me and I opened the message.

_Vinnie's Message to Me._

Hi from me and the guys here in Chi-town, thanks for the e-mail you sent me, it's really cool to know that we have fans out there, as for staying in contact via e-mail, why don't we go one better?, just tell us who your messenger provider is and we'll set it up on our computers here at the Last Chance, then we can actually talk to each other.

I look forward to hearing from you.

Vinnie.

After reading Vinnie's message it kind of got me thinking, _Could it be true? Could I actually talk to Vinnie and the guys in Chi-town?_. I made my decision, "What the hell, I'll give it a go, I can always change my details if it all goes wrong". I opened my 'compose e-mail' page again and sent Vinnie an e-mail with all my details on it.

It had now been three days since I had heard anything from Vinnie, _Oh well, I suppose I had better change my details._ I thought, then suddenly seven 'Invite contact' boxes appeared on my messenger. I opened each one and accepted them as contacts on my messenger. I now had The Biker Mice From Mars as friends. After accepting the invites I noticed that Stoker was on-line so I decided to open a conversation with him.

**Me:** Hi General Stoker, thanks for sending me the invites, I have now accepted them all and now have you added to my list of contacts.

**Stoker:** Hi, thanks for that, oh by the way the guys all say Hi. Sorry that we have taken so long to get back in touch, it's just that we've been kinda busy here trying to stop the Last Chance falling into Limburger's foul smelling hands

**Me:** Don't give it another thought General. Is everyone ok?

**Stoker:** Yeah we are, but the garage isn't. Limburger and his goons chased us out of Chi-town so we are now living in tents in the middle of a field just outside of Chicago. I don't know how long it will be before they find us here.

_Chapter 3._

The conversation continued.

**Me:** That's terrible, is there anything that I can do?

**Stoker:** Yeah, pray!

I suddenly had an idea.

**Me: **Hey General, I've had an idea, why don't you and the guys come and live here in England with me?

**Stoker:** First of all drop the General bit now we're friends, just call me Stoke. Secondly, are you mad?, we could never impose ourselves on someone that we've only just met.

**Me:** Don't be silly Gener...sorry I mean Stoke, I have a huge house here in the middle of the English countryside which is surrounded by a huge amount of grounds, there's far too much space for just me, plus it would give you guys a safe place to live away from the Plutarkian's.

**Stoker:** Ok, I'll see what the guys think, just give me a moment.

Ten minutes passed and I thought that maybe they had hated the idea and they were just waiting to see if I would lose interest and go off-line. Then suddenly Stoker replied.

**Stoker:** I have asked the guys and they have all said yes, however, there's a problem, we don't have any way of getting there. All we have are our bikes and travelling all the way to England on bikes just isn't gonna work.

**Me:** No problem Stoke, I have my own private airfield and a Hercules cargo plane complete with crew. We could come and pick you guys up.

There was a short pause, then suddenly.

**Stoker:** Ok, let's do it.

**Me:** Ok, I'll get the paperwork sorted I.e. Residency Permits and Visa's, once that is done I'll be in touch. Until then, you all take care.

_Chapter 4._

I signed off and switched my computer off, I had work to do.

I managed to get the paperwork sorted and was just waiting for the papers to arrive, finally, after four days of waiting the package arrived, seven permanent residency visa's. Great they are here, I must tell the guys.

I switched on my computer and logged into my messenger, this time Charley was on-line, so I opened up a conversation with her.

**Me:** Hi Charley, I've got it, the paperwork I was waiting for is here.

**Charley:** Hi Daz, that's great news, it couldn't come at a better time either, it looks like Limburger has found us, I think that he's planning to hit us hard.

**Me:** Oh great, so there's not a moment to loose. Ok, oh by the way, when I get close enough to you I'll be able to contact you via radio, so we need codenames to try and throw Limburger off the scent. How about this, I will be Mailman and you guys can be Package, is that ok?

**Charley:** Yeah that's fine, I'll tell the guys.

**Me:** Ok Charley, I'll see you soon.

I switched off my computer and then made a call to the crew of my plane, I told them to be ready for an immediate take off!

When I arrived at the plane the four Rolls Royce engines were already running, so I quickly boarded the aircraft and after receiving clearance from air traffic control we were finally on our way.

Once we were airborne I made the crew aware of the passenger's that we would be picking up, aside from Charley all the rest were humanoid mice who were at least six foot tall. I went on to describe the mice in some detail, after I had described them all the crew had a shocked look on their faces, however, being that the crew were a professional bunch only interested in getting the job done, they went back to the task in hand.

We had now flown for thirty-six hours, just making the odd occasional stop for rest and fuel. We finally hit the coast of America. We managed to locate the whereabouts of the Mice after another five hours of flight. We were now close enough to switch to the radio's.

_Chapter 5._

I lifted the handset of the radio.

**Mailman:** Package, this is Mailman do you read me over?

**Package:** Mailman, this is Package receiving you loud and clear.

**Mailman:** Package, be advised that the Mailman is in the vicinity and will collect Package in five minutes.

**Package:** Mailman, message received and understood, Package will be ready for collection, over and out.

The plane made a landing in the field where the mice were living, the Pilot had spotted several armed and nasty looking four by fours heading our way.

**Pilot:** Sir, we got company, if we keep the plane moving you go and operate the ramp for the bikes.

I quickly made my way to the back ramp of the plane and began to lower it. The ramp hadn't yet fully opened when seven highly tuned bikes jumped onto the ramp and headed deep into the plane, I raised the ramp again and shouted to the crew to get us out of here.

The four rolls Royce engines suddenly went to full power and we took off amidst a hail of laser fire and bullets.

After we cleared the barrage of bullets and laser fire I thought that maybe it was time for the mice to meet me. I fumbled around the interior of the plane looking for the light switch, suddenly I found it, I flipped the switch and the cargo bay was now flooded with light.

I walked over to where the seven bikers had stopped, they were all still sat on their bikes and all still had their helmets on.

_Chapter 6._

The first of the bikers that I was to meet was Charley, she removed her helmet and then offered her hand to me and me being the consummate gentleman that I am, I gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

**Me:** You must be Miss Davidson? I'm very pleased to meet you.

**Charley:** Please, call me Charley, everyone else does.

Next came the first of four mice with tan coloured fur, she removed her helmet.

**Carbine:** Hi, the names General Carbine.

_Ooh, very prim and proper,_ I thought. Then came the second of the tan furred mice, a male.

**Rimfire:** Hi, names Rimfire, thanks for saving our butts.

The third tan mouse was next.

**Stoker:** Hi Daz, it's me Stoke, so we finally meet, I must apologise for Rimfire, he's still young.

**Me:** Hey Stoke, no apologies are necessary, as you said, Rimfire is still young, he'll learn.

Next came the final of the tan furred mice.

**Throttle:** Hi Daz, the name is Commander Throttle, but you can just call me Throttle. I would like to put Rimfire's thanks a little better, so thanks for coming to our rescue.

At this Rimfire has a very sheepish look on his face, as though he was a five year old child that had just disgraced himself.

**Rimfire: **Sorry Daz, I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

**Me:** Don't be silly Rimfire, I'm just having a little fun with you.

Rimfire's face now broke into a very nervous smile.

_Chapter 7._

The next mouse in line was a huge seven footer, completely covered from head to toe in grey fur, a huge mouse built like an express train with a robotic right arm.

**Modo:** Hi, ma name is Modo and I'm very pleased ta meet ya.

**Me:** Hey Big Guy, they grow 'em kinda big in your family.

**Modo:** That they do Daz, that they do.

**Me:** Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you.

Then came the final mouse, a white furred six footer, who was sporting a metal plate that was covering the right side of his face.

**Me:** So that would make you Vincent Van Wham then would it?

Vinnie's face screwed up at being called Vincent, he usually only got called Vincent when he was in trouble, but in this case he let it go.

**Vinnie:** That's me VINNIE Van Wham, the baddest mammajammer this or any side of the universe.

**Me:** Yeah, modest too.

**Modo:** I must apologise for my bro, it's all bravado and bluster, but his heart's in the right place.

We carried on our journey talking as though we had known each other for years, the pilot spoke over the intercom, "Sir we need to land to rest and refuel".

After our last rest and refuel stop it would only be a matter of another six hour flight until we reached home. We finally arrived home at 11:30 pm, as soon as the plane had stopped rolling I lowered the cargo ramp and seven powerful bikes rumbled into life a exited the plane.

I made my way over to Stoker.

**Me:** Ok Stoke, you and the guys follow me back to your new home.

**Stoker: **Roger that.

_Chapter 8._

I got into my truck and made the short journey back to the house. The guys were all pretty tired from their journey so I took them straight to their rooms to get a good nights sleep.

It was now the following morning and seven bleary eyed but very happy guys made their way down the stairs and to where I was waiting for them.

**Me:** Morning everyone, I take it we all had a good nights sleep?

**Modo:** It was the best nights sleep that I've had in a while, thanks.

The rest of the guys all agreed with Modo. With everyone being quite hungry I showed them all the way to the kitchen where Daniel the cook was waiting.

**Me:** Ok guys, this gentleman is Daniel and he does all of the food preparation and cooking here, now as you are hopefully going to be living here, if ever you want something to eat just come and see Daniel, he'll sort you out.

**Daniel: **Hi guys, so what can I get for everyone?

**Charley:** Do you have any muesli or cereals and orange juice?

**Daniel:** I don't have muesli but I do have cereals and orange juice, if you would prefer muesli in future then I will have some brought in.

**Charley:** Cereals and orange juice it is then, thanks.

**Daniel:** I have no idea what I going to do for six huge mice?

**Vinnie:** Do you have Hotdogs and Root Beer?

**Daniel:** As it happens I do.

**Guys:** Done deal.

After breakfast I took the guys on a guided tour of what I hoped would become their new home. I took them all outside into the back yard, Vinnie spotted the old run down workshop just to the left of the rear of the house and went to investigate further.

**Modo:** So you actually own this huge house?

**Me:** I sure do, the house and all the land for as far as you can see is mine, including the airfield where we landed last night.

**Modo:** Have ya got a map?

_Chapter 9._

Vinnie had been gone for half an hour so I decided to leave the rest of the guys exploring their new home by themselves and went in search of the young white mouse. I found him in the workshop.

**Vinnie:** Daz, I know that this is gonna sound a bit pushy, but do you use this workshop for anything?

**Me:** No Vinnie I don't, why?

**Vinnie:** Well I was kinda wondering if well you know we could use it for our bikes?

Vinnie was expecting the answer of no judging by the look on his face, the look, however, was replaced with the look of happiness when I gave him my answer.

**Me:** Of course you can, there is also a private road that runs to the back of the workshop, so Charley could set up a new garage if she so desired.

**Vinnie:** Aw thanks Daz, you're the greatest.

**Me:** Yeah I know, maybe I'll remind you all of that one day.

Vinnie and I walked back to join the others.

This was going to be the first day of their new lives here in Britain.

And that's the story of how I started a new life, living with The Biker Mice From Mars.

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
